


Offender x reader

by Vixengamer8



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixengamer8/pseuds/Vixengamer8
Summary: This is my very first x reader. So please don’t judge. There will be guy x guy, girl x girl, girl x guy x girl, guy x girl x guy.





	1. Chappy 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first x reader. So please don’t judge. There will be guy x guy, girl x girl, girl x guy x girl, guy x girl x guy.

Your POV:

‘Finally its the end of school!’I think. I walk home with Lucian and iris. “this is going to be so much fun!” Lucian yells with a huge smile. “Hell yeah it will! You have me to spice things up!” Iris says throwing her fist in the air. We continue to joke around while heading to my house, iris and Lucian already have their stuff. They brought it with them to school.thats was the first and only time they wished they had lockers. Little did we know that there were people watching us. As we walked in to the house we smelled something coppery. After we got my bags we decided to check the rest of the house. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife so I would at least be able to protect myself.

~le time skip~

Finally after checking the whole house all we have left is the basement. As we walked down the steps the smell got worse. When we got down the stairs,there was blood everywhere.”the fuck?” Iris asked. “What is that?!” Lucian screams pointing at a tall, pale, slender man. My eyes widened as i noticed he was naked and fucking my mother.We ran up the stairs as fast as possible. We heard my mother scream and heard something running after us. We ran out of the house and into the forest, we ran as fast as we can till we got to the campsite. I walk away from the group as i get about 6 feet away, the same pale guy appears in front of me expect he is wearing his clothes,and is wearing a fedora, but it’s tilted and he is holding two roses. A red one and a blue one. “Pick one my dear~” he says huskily. I pick the red one. “Good choice~” he laughs.

{if you don't like lemons, don't read!!} 

~le lemon~

He swoopes me up from my feet. I blush in response and he teleports away to a bedroom. It's dark, i can't see anything but, i just feel a soft bed under me . Then I feel cold chains connect to my wrists then connect to something else,’I can't move at all’ I think.the lights flicker on. Right when the lights turn on I feel cold and see myself undressed,chained to a bed. I want to cover myself up, but I can’t at all since of the chains. Then I see him the tall slender man in front of the bed staring at me while grinning. He has his fedora tilted and he’s just smiling, staring at me. He then makes a movement towards me sending a shiver up my spine. I watch him undress in front of me. I blush seeing his muscular structure. He grins seeing my reaction then climbs on top of me. I am shocked and can’t believe this is happening to me. Then i see it tendrils come out of his back and are about 7 feet long. He wraps them around me.’they feel...warm…’ i think. He grabs my inner thigh with his big hands and starts to kiss my neck. They trail down to my chest. He chuckles while I squirm underneath him. He kisses up my neck and kisses me on the lips. He then licks my bottom lip, I deny him and he squeezes my chest. I moan and he has a full make out session with me. While we are kissing I feel something hard at the entrance of my core. I feel something big, long, and hard push its way in. I cry out in pain. It turns out he put his shaft in my core.he thrust in and out, making me cry in pain the first 4 times. Then the crying turns to moaning.”h-harder~” I moan out. “Sure thing my rose~” he swiftly undoes the chains and picks me up,slamming me onto his shaft, faster and faster,harder and harder. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan. He bends down his head and bits my neck, ,leaving a rather large hickey. After about 30 minutes of him slamming into me, we finally cum together.

-end of lemon-

he pulls out and gets dressed.i get up slowly and do the same. “I’m offender, but you can call me smexy my dear rose~” he says as he wraps his arm around my waist. “You’ll be seeing me a lot more often now~ till next time my dear~” after he said that, everything goes black, the next thing I know. I’m back with my friends. What seemed like hours from me was only a few minutes for them. We got everything set up and gathered around the fire, Iris looks at me and asked me, “Hey what happened while you ran? You ran rather far than we expected…” She looks worried. I think about what happened and look at her. “Nothing I fell and tripped then I blacked out I’m glad that you found me. If not I would be dead.” Iris smiles and me and nods. Lucian speaks, “But when we found you we saw...something on your neck like a bruise or something..” I blush and looks down , “Something must of hit me then thanks for the worries. I’m rather tired and sore. Let’s get some rest shall we?” I look towards the empty tents that were abandoned for some reason. Iris nods and goes inside one waving me in. I follow her zipping up the tent behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

~Le time skip~  
I hear something and awake from my slumber. I scratch my eyes and look at Iris who is passed out sleeping. I get out of the tent and sip it up behind me putting on my slippers along the way. I grab a flashlight out of a bag we found and turn it on pointing to where I heard the noise. There was a red dog, and he has an almost humanly smile. I flinch at the sight of such a thing. The dog howls it’s loud but it didn’t wake the others somehow. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Cold...long...and white fingers. I turn around and see a faceless man with a suit. I scream, but he covers my mouth and he teleports somewhere. A room. It looks like a bedroom I look terrified. He lets go of my shoulder and speaks, “Hello, no need to be scared. See.. I have a little problem if you don’t want to help I will kill you it’s simple. Listen my manor needs more members since a few have been disappearing randomly. You need to join...with a few rules. Will you accept?” His voice sounds calm but cold in a way. I nod trying to relax. “ I am glad that you accepted now...rules are you must do missions for me, not leave the woods, and lastly don't tell anyone about us. You will have your own room and have a bathroom with clothing for you since you need to bathe-..” he says. I nod and look around the room who I think is mine and see a bathroom. I walk towards it and open to see a beautiful bathroom. I shut the door behind me.

I get out of the bathroom after finishing cleaning up and getting dressed in new clothing. I leave the room and try to look around since I will be staying here for the rest of my life. I walk down the stairs to the downstairs and see a living room,dining room and kitchen. I go to the living room first and see another tall man wearing a polka dot suit he’s wearing a top hat. He looks very happy. He is also chatting with a small girl she’s wearing a pink dress and has green eyes. I walk over to them to learn their names. “Hello there. I’m new to the manor what is your guys name…?” They both look over to me the little girl looks shy and just looks back down. Then the other guy speaks, “I’m splendor but, call me Splendy and that little girl there is Sally she’s quite shy though. What’s your name?” I smile and respond, “It’s Y/N I’m glad to meet you two. I’m gonna be on my way now!” I start to head to the kitchen as they wave me bye. When I enter I see another tall man drinking red wine he’s wearing a fedora. He noticed me and grins. “Heh..hello rose…” my eyes widen and I feel sick. I run to the trash can and throw up. “ehh… god damn it.” I look back up at him. “It’s you..the guy who...raped me..” He flinches and frowns “How do you remember me? You’re supposed to forget all about it!” Just then another guy walks in he’s wearing glasses but, no face. “Offender shush...you need to be more careful as well. Since she now knows you..” the glasses guy looks at me “I’m Trender sorry to bother you.” So I have slender,splendor,offender and trender. I just nod and look back at Offender. “I’ve been sick to my stomach ever since we met. I’ve been literally sick!” Trended stays quiet and grabs my hand. “Follow me Y/N and offender..we need to see E.J he’s a doctor” I follow Trender as he walks into a room and enters I see a hooded man with a blue mask. So I guess that’s E.J I turn my head around and see Offender standing there tapping his foot waiting. “Oh hello there what do you need assistance of?” E.J asks Trender. Trender stays quiet yet again and then speaks,”we need a pregnancy test..for her..” Offender flinches and so do I. E.J nods and grabs a test then hands it to me while pointing to a bathroom. I enter it while closing the door behind me. ‘Is he crazy? PREGNANT?! I CAN'T BE?! CAN I…?’


	3. Chapter 3

I finished taking the test now I just need to wait for a few minutes for it to process the results. I pace back and forth in the room till I hear a knock at the bathroom door. I open it and offender is there waiting.”well?” He asked. I look at the test then back at him. “I haven’t got anything just yet. It’s still processing..I’m just saying if it’s positive what will you do?” I ask. He frowns and looks down then back up. “Well, I mean I thought I couldn’t get anyone pregnant but...if it is positive then..I dunno. Maybe you should get an abortion?” I glare at him and shake my head slamming the door on his face. I walk back to the test and looks down at it. My eyes tear up and I fall to the floor knowing...it’s positive…I put my hand on my stomach knowing I have a monster inside of me. I know offender doesn’t care at all he will just leave us be.i hear a thud then a knock on the door. “Come in” I say as I stand up. He steps inside closing the door behind him. He lets out a raspy sigh while he leans against the wall. “Well…?”, he speaks. I just look down and hand him the test. He takes the test and looks at it. I could hear him mumble something under his breath. He tosses down the test and grabs me by the wrist walking out of the bathroom. He throws be towards Trender and he catches me. “Well I guess I know what the results are…”,he says. Offender just growls and I start to cry. “I’ll get an abortion! I will kill the baby if you want!” Offender grins “I’m glad you agree…” Trender shakes his head and looks over at Offender still holding me i his arms its soft. “NO! You are gonna take care of the child since its all your fault you did this to her. You will take care of the child.


End file.
